Calcium phosphates are a family of compounds that include calcium (II) and orthophosphate ions. Other ions such as hydroxide ions can also be present. Calcium phosphates are important industrial materials and are used for a variety of applications including fertilizer production, baking, nutritional supplementation, dentistry, and medicine.